Mine
by sellthelie
Summary: Fred & Hermione: Time to lay claim.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**Mine**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure it's a good idea, you know, taking him to this party?" 

"Why?" Hermione asked, "I think it will be fine, we get along well enough, and he's friendly enough."

"Maybe he's a little too friendly Hermione," Ginny said, "I know you don't believe it, but he's fancied you for an age, and to go with him to this, is going to give him and others the wrong idea."

"Why would it give him the wrong idea? Terry knows we are just friends, and he doesn't fancy me." She finished firmly, not missing the eye roll of Ginny's as she turned.

"Forget it then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me about what Gin? Nothing, absolutely nothing is going to happen."

"I just don't think you should bring him to Ron's engagement party is all, Ron and Terry have never gotten along. And... will you at least think about it?"

"You aren't being very clear Gin..."

"Just think about it, please? No one will think any less of you if you come alone."

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll think about it." And she wasn't mistaken, Ginny looked very relieved when she said that.

* * *

She did think about it, and she did bring Terry to the party. Ginny hadn't given her any valid reasons as to not bring him, other than Ron not liking him. Well she loved Ron, but he was so darn pigheaded most of the time, and she had given up on giving in to his every whim a long time ago. Time for Susan to do that now. But she realised that maybe Ginny was right, maybe bringing Terry was a bad idea. Harry was being friendly enough to him, but the normally affable Weasley brothers were pretty much ignoring him. Even Percy, someone you'd think would get along with Terry.

Spotting Bill refilling his glass over in the corner, she went over to him quickly. "Hi Bill."

"Hey Hermione, how are you tonight?"

"Good good, uh, why are you all ignoring Terry?"

"Boot? We aren't ignoring him," and she noticed the telltale Weasley red spread over his cheeks. For some of them they got it for different reasons. Sometimes when they were embarrassed, nervous, mad or in this case, lying.

"Come on Bill, why?"

"Fine," looking around, he leaned down, "It's a brother thing..."

"Okay, Ron doesn't like Terry, so you are all treating him like a leper?"

"Ron? No it's not about Ron, it's... Hermione I really can't say anymore myself. Maybe it all become clearer later," picking up his drink, "Sorry."

"Fine."

_Well that got me nowhere_, she thought to herself as he walked away. She needed some help, an observer, someone on the outside with no bias. Looking at the people gathered she saw the perfect person.

* * *

After getting him to agree to help her, she proceeded to lay it on think. There was a moment of hesitation, if Ginny was right and Terry did fancy her, she was giving him a whole load of false hope. But this seemed to be the only way to get some answers, so she flirted like she had never flirted before.

Touching him more than was really necessary, laughing at the most stupid things, basically she was turning into one of those girls she had always hated. But it was for the greater good. After a good fifteen minutes, she felt like she was going to throw up, so excusing herself politely from Terry, she went out the back. That was harder than it looked, he was a nice enough guy, but one thing that had made perfectly clear, she wasn't interested in him at all, and sadly he was in her. She was going to have to let him down, and it was going to have to be very gently. And it was going to be even harder after her little display inside.

Hopefully Neville had figured out what the Weasley boys were up to, he could get close enough to them when they were themselves to know what was wrong. He was really the only one she trusted. He had become almost a surrogate brother over the years, in a way that Harry and Ron weren't able to. He'd help her if he could.

Hearing footsteps coming up behind her, _Neville_, he must be coming to talk to her. "Well... " she began turning around, the rest of the sentence died on her lips as she was suddenly pulled against a firm body, with arms wrapped around her waist, and lips against her ear.

"What's going on with you and Boot?"

"Fred?" She felt him nod against her hair, "Uh, nothing, he's just a friend is all. That's all it is."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fred what... " She stopped when his eyes met hers, there was a fire that was rarely seen there, unless he was planning something.

"Good, good," he didn't remove his arms from around her and started moving them towards the garden wall. Stopping when they couldn't go any further, leaning down, he whispered, "Mine, you are mine."

Spellbound by the seriousness of his expression, there was no humour to be seen, she could only nod.

* * *

_Complete._


End file.
